Sepucuk Surat Untuk Calon Bapak Mertua
by SUICCHON
Summary: Sepucuk surat izin pinangan yang tak pernah sampai. Chapter 2, final.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning :** Mengandung unsur OOC, typo, EYD (Ejaan Yang Dimawut-mawutkan) dan segala siluman siluman perfanfiksian lainnya.

.

*SUICCHON*

 **"SEPUCUK SURAT UNTUK CALON BAPAK MERTUA"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Selamat pagi pak._

 _Sudahkah bapak pagi ini meminum secangkir kopi sambil membaca koran?_ _Atau menonton berita pagi di televisi bersama ibu?_

 _Pagi ini saya lakukan itu. Meminum kopi pahit tanpa gula sambil melihat seorang lelaki manis yang memasakkan udang goreng untuk sarapan saya. Kata dia, saya harus sarapan kalau tidak mau nanti tidak bisa berlaga melawan kapten Rakuzan._

 _Pak, lelaki yang memasakkan sarapan untuk saya pagi ini adalah lelaki manis berhati malaikat yang kerap bercerita soal betapa hebat keluarga yang sudah mendidiknya. Tentu saja orang tua anak lelaki ini pasti bangga bukan main kan?_

 _Anak lelaki ini juga yang sering mengajak saya berangan-angan untuk membangun rumah di Amerika. Dengan rumah kecil di daerah pedesaan yang jauh dari keramaian. Katanya ia butuh ketengangan dan butuh hidup tentram tanpa diusik mulut mulut berlidah tajam. Rumah di atas bukit yang menghadap ke timur agar dia dapat menatap matahari terbit sambil mengiringi saya berangkat bekerja._

 _Pak._

 _Anak laki laki tersebut sudah merebut perhatian saya seluruhnya. Cara dia mengelus puncak kepala saya saat saya lelah, cara dia tersenyum memaklumi tindakan tindakan konyol saya, cara dia marah saat mengkhawatirkan saya, semua terasa tepat pada tempatnya. Semuanya terasa indah di mata saya._

 _Sesungguhnya bersama surat ini saya hendak bercerita sekaligus meminta kepadamu. Perihal lelaki yang selama ini membuat hari hari saya seakan dijungkirbalikkan bila sehari saja tak melihatnya. Lelaki yang sering membuat saya melupakan bagaimana caranya bernafas tiap kali menatap betapa indah senyuman tulusnya. Bapak tahu siapa lelaki itu?_

 _Benar pak. Ia adalah putra semata wayang yang telah engkau besarkan dengan kasih sayang. Pak,putra bapaklah yang sudah sewindu ini menyita perhatian saya. Dan putra bapak juga lah yang ingin saya bawa pergi suatu hari nanti, tentunya setelah akad nikah kami kau setujui._

 _Saya terlalu naif bila berharap bapak bisa melepaskan putra semata wayang bapak bersama seseorang yang bukan orang tuanya, terlebih seorang lelaki. Pasti sekalipun tak pernah terlintas di benak bapak bahwa putra semata wayang bapak akan dicintai oleh seorang lelaki. Saya mengerti kalau saat ini bapak marah serta bingung. Tapi inilah kami pak. Dua insan yang membawa cinta dengan bentuk yang sedikit berbeda._

 _Untukmu, seorang lelaki yang kelak akan menjadi bapak mertuaku, saat ini, belum banyak yang bisa saya berikan untukmu dan putramu. Menjanjikan secuil harapan pun saya tak berani. Yang dapat saya janjikan bukanlah rumah mewah yang akan ia tinggali, bukan pula sebuah kehidupan bahagia dan tentram. Yang dapat saya janjikan hanyalah keberadaan saya untuk senantiasa berada di sampingnya semendung ataupun sebadai apapun kondisi yang ia lalui._

 _Pak, andaikata suatu ketika engkau melihat anakmu depresi serta frustasi karena hal hal yang tengah ia dukakan, engkau tak perlu turun tangan untuk menenangkan segala amarahnya yang saat itu berkecamuk. Saya akan ada disana, menenangkan segala kegundahan hatinya karena saya lah lelakinya._

 _Untukmu yang kelak akan menjadi calon mertuaku. Engkau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa kata orang tentang kami berdua. Kami sama sama lelaki dan kami merasa tidak perlu menanggapi segala ocehan tentang bentuk cinta kami berdua. Bapak pun pastilah tahu, perihal sikap anak lelaki bapak yang sedari dulu engkau puji selayaknya jagoan. Kini ia tumbuh benar benar selayaknya jagoan seperti yang sering engkau puji dulu. Ia kuat pak._

 _Untukmu yang kelak akan menjadi calon mertuaku. Tahukah engkau bahwa putramu pernah merasakan patah hati, tertatih tatih dengan kewarasan tersisa setengah saja? Ia hampir tak dapat menengadahkan kepalanya melihat masa depan. Apalagi bangkit dari keterpurukannya saat itu. Tanpa saya saat itu, ia tak mungkin bisa bangkit. Karena saya lah yang saat itu mengangkatnya dari kungkungan kesedihan. Saya lah yang meneduhinya dari badai masa lalu yang hingga kini tak reda. Maka dari itu, wahai calon bapak mertuaku, saya ingin menjadi kemarau bagi putramu. Mengeringkan setiap sudut hatinya yang tergenang banjir kenangan masa lalu_

 _Yang ingin saya ungkapkan, terimakasih._

 _Terimakasih sudah mendidik lelaki yang sekuat baja dengan hati sebening kristal. Terimakasih sudah membesarkan anak lelaki yang setegar tembok besar dengan kelembutan selembut salju. Terimakasih sudah menjaga dan menjadikan sempurna anak lelaki yang sampai saat ini saya cintai._

 _Sekarang, ijinkan saya menggantikan peran bapak dalam menjaga putra bapak. Ijinkan saya mencintai dirinya dengan segala kekurangan saya._

 _Dari calon menantumu,_

 _Aomine Daiki._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Lelaki paruh baya itu menangis sambil meremas surat yang hari ini sudah ia baca delapan belas kali. Ia menunggui putra semata wayangnya yang diikat entah berapa kali ikatan pada ranjang yang kuat menahan segala pergerakannya.

Sejam lalu anaknya yang berambut merah hitam hilang kendali karena obat penenangnya telah berhenti bereaksi. Membuat pemuda itu kalap dengan menyebut sebuah nama. Bukan sebutan, melainkan teriakan dan panggilan.

Istri lelaki paruh baya itu menangis meratapi kondisi anak semata wayangnya. Hatinya teriris iris tiap kali melihat anaknya termenung menatap serta meratapi potret sephia dua pemuda yang berlari di bawah matahari. Hatinya terkoyak melihat putranya sering tergelak menertawakan udara kosong. Hatinya perih tiap kali melihat jagoannya yang sudah dewasa menangis tersedu sedan menyebut nyebut sebuah nama.

Yaitu nama lelaki yang telah dibinasakan si pria paruh baya dengan kaki tangannya. Sebuah kesalahan besar membinasakan lelaki yang sudah menjadi separuh jiwa putra semata wayangnya. Si pria paruh baya tak menyangka saja. Akan begini akhirnya ketika ia meghapus keberadaan lelaki yang senantiasa berada di sisi putranya. Akan begini jadinya saat ia menghilangkan kemaraunya si putra semata wayang yang senantiasa mengeringkan setiap sudut hati yaang tergenang banjir masa lalu. Satu nama yang membuat lelaki paruh baya itu memendam penyesalan dalam hidupnya.

Satu nama, Aomine Daiki.

 _._

 _._

.

*SUICCHON*

Catatan Pojok =

Refreshing sejenak setelah saya nangkring di genre genre komedi. Baru pertama ini saya membuat fic (yang ceritanya) bergenre angst. Baru sekali ini. Sebelumnya tak pernah terpikir ingin membuat fic bergenre angst, karena jelas bukan bidang saya. Ehe. Eheheh.

Bagaimana kali ini? Perasaan saya tersampaikan tidak ya? Kalau tidak berarti saya sudah gagal. -_- ya sudah lah.

Saat membuat fic ini, tidak ada perasaan apapun. Saya tidak tertekan dan saya tidak pusing memikirkan diksi. Intinya saya menulis ini tanpa beban apapun XD

Ya sudah.

Reader sekalian, bersedia untuk mereview tidak?

Salam untuk kalian dan sensei wanita di seberang sana kalau kau baca,

SUICCHON


	2. Chapter 2

Warning : mengandung unsur OOC, EYD ( Ejaan Yang Disemrawutkan) dan siluman siluman perfanfiksian sejenisnya.

*SUICCHON*

 _ **"Sepucuk Surat Untuk Calon Bapak Mertua"**_

.

.

.

"Sedang apa?" lelaki yang baru membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu itu bertanya. Menginterupsi kegiatan lelaki satunya yang termenung di depan laptopnya.

"Nulis surat. Ikutan lo kek pas tadi pagi." Jawab lelaki merah hitam yang sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Key. Gue mandi deh."

"Hm…"

Lelaki berambut biru yang sudah bertelanjang dada sepenuhnya menyambar handuk merah yang tergantung, beranjak ke kamar mandi sebelum berhenti dan menoleh.

"Gue mandi enggak lama kok."

"Ya terus?"

"Kelar mandi gue mau lo dah 'siap', taiga."

Sebuah cengiran penuh arti dan pintu yang menutup dengan suara keras.

.

.

.

 _Selamat malam._

 _Sebelumnya saya minta maaf apabila mengganggu waktu bapak yang berharga malam ini. Saya hanya ingin meminta waktu bapak sejenak untuk mendengarkan saya._

 _Sekali lagi saya minta maaf apabila kata kata yang saya tulis ini nanti akan terasa begitu kaku, tabu, janggal, bahkan akan menyinggung hati bapak._

 _Saya juga minta maaf apabila hal yang saya yakini benar adanya dan saya percayai, masih terasa janggal bagi bapak._

 _Ijinkan saya menjadi laki laki terbaik untuk putra bapak._

 _Biarkan sejenak saya menarik nafas, seraya mengumpulkan keberanian._

 _Pak, sudah hampir sewindu kami saling mengenal. Saling memahami satu sama lain, melengkapi kekurangan kekurangan kami serta menjadikan satu simpul mati apa yang tidak dapat kami persamakan._

 _Sudah sewindu pulalah , saya terus mengumpulkan keberanian mengatakan hal ini pada bapak. Berusaha mencari kesempatan untuk mengikrarkan hubungan kami berdua. Berusaha mencari waktu yang tepat sembari hati saya siap untuk mengatakannya._

 _Tapi saya terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui bahwa cinta dalam wujud istimewa tumbuh dalam hati kami berdua. Seperti masih ada dinding tinggi yang tak bisa saya tembus maupun saya panjat untuk mengatakan hal yang bagi bapak akan terasa tabu. Ini tidak akan mudah, pak._

 _Anak kesayangan bapak sudah memilih saya sebagai calon pendamping hidupnya. Saya mengerti kalau bapak belum paham alasannya. Saya sendiri juga sampai sekarang tak menemukan jawaban mengapa hati saya berlabuh pada anak bapak. Namun, saya bukan musuh bapak. Saya tidak hadir dalam kehidupan anak bapak untuk menggantikan keberadaan bapak di hatinya. Saya tak akan mampu._

 _Saya tidak hadir dalam hari dan hati anak bapak untuk merebutnya dari kehidupan bapak. Saya hadir untuk ada di sisinya. Saya hadir untuk memahami bagaimana setiap sifat anak bapak sering membuat saya sadar betapa bapak sudah mendidiknya menjadi lelaki sempurna dan dicintai semua orang._

 _Saya sadar saya terlalu lancang kalau mengatakan anak lelaki bapak adalah lelaki yang saya pilih. Saya sadar ini terlalu tabu. Tapi kenyataan ini benar adanya._

 _Tak terhitung berapa kali kami memutuskan untuk berpisah. Memutuskan untuk mendindingi hubungan kami berdua menjadi hubungan wajar. Membangun tembok agar kami tetap berada di jalan yang pantas. Namun sejauh apapun langkah saya menjauhi anak bapak, ia tetaplah rumah bagi saya._

 _Bapak tidak perlu khawatir. Sepedih apapun kondisi kami nanti, sesusah apapun jalan yang akan kami lalui, saya akan ada di sana. Di sisi anak bapak. Mendukung serta menyokongnya saat ia terjatuh. Saya akan menjamin anak bapak tidak akan menghadapi kerasnya dunia ini sendirian. Saya akan ulurkan tangan saya ketika ia tak mampu bangkit. Saya akan berikan tubuh saya untuk memayunginya saat ia dihujani berbagai rintangan dunia ini._

 _Saya akan selalu ada. Agar anak bapak sadar bahwa ia tak sendirian di dunia ini. Maka dari itu, ijinkan kami berdua menumbuhkan rasa cinta kami yang sedikit berbeda ini._

 _Pak, mungkin bapak sedikit kaget. Lelaki yang bapak didik tak penah memperkenalkan seorang kekasih, namun tiba tiba seorang lelaki mengirimi bapak surat dan mengaku sebagai calon pendamping anak bapak._

 _Inilah kami yang sesungguhnya._

 _Kami yang jatuh cinta tanpa suara, kami yang menumbuhkan perasaan istimewa. Kami tak butuh status apapun. Semata karena status yang tak pasti hanya akan membuat perasaan kami terhadap satu sama lain menjadi dangkal. Yang saya minta, bapak cukup menerima. Karena kami berdua sama sama dewasa, sama sama mampu menjaga komitmen yang akan kami bina hingga nanti di kemudian hari_

 _Ijinkan saya belajar dari bapak. Untuk terus bersabar dan tersenyum menghadapi apapun yang akan terjadi pada kami berdua. Untuk selalu tegar menjalani hidup yang kami tahu akan semakin sulit kedepannya nanti._

 _Ijinkan saya belajar dari bapak. Bagaimana saya harus bersikap dalam memahami putra bapak agar ia senantiasa nyaman berada di samping saya seperti saat ia nyaman berada di samping bapak._

 _Pada akhirnya, yang saya ucapkan hanyalah terimakasih._

 _Terimakasih sudah bersedia membaca, terimakasih sudah merestui._

 _Kagami Taiga, calon pendamping putramu._

.

.

.

Semalam suntuk keduanya tenggelam dalam gairah. Dalam peluh yang mengalir tanpa jeda. Membiarkan jendela terbuka membawa semilir angin malam yang sarat teka teki, membisikkan nada nada suram.

Kagami terlelap dalam peraduannya. Dalam pelukan hangat Aomine yang semalaman menciuminya. Menunjukkan betapa besar perasaannya yang sudah menyatu dengan nafsu. Memberikan Kagami cinta yang bagai tak surut diterjang masa.

Jendela terbuka, tak hanya angin malam yang membisiki misteri yang menyelundup tenang.

Namun juga satu nyawa turut serta bersama angin. Menunjukkan kilauan kilauan besi yang tertimpa cahaya sebelum merona merah berhias darah.

Satu nyawa dengan raganya menyelundup bersama angin malam. Dan satu nyawa tanpa raga dibawa pergi oleh angin malam.

.

.

.

Catatan pojok :

Errr. Yak. Singkat sekali fic ini. Tapi yowes.

Lagi lagi tanpa feel apapun. Oke fix, saya percaya kalau saya memang tidak ahli membuat angsa angsa. :v

Oiya. Ini sudah habis. Cuma dua chapter kok memang. ._.

Terimakasih yang sudah membaca, dan maaf kalau saya menyakiti hati kalian dengan fic saya ini.

Bersedia review tidak ya?

Salam untuk kalian dan sensei di luar sana kalau kau baca,

Suicchon


End file.
